Bajka o trzech chłopcach
by Issay
Summary: Trzej bohaterowie, trzy historie i los, który czasem ma w zanadrzu nieprzyjemne niespodzianki.


Dawno, dawno, dawno temu, na szczęśliwej wyspie pełnej rumu i kobiet, żył sobie mały chłopiec. Był ślicznym, wiecznie brudnym dzieckiem, nigdy nie sprawiał kłopotów i kochał śpiewać piosenki dla swojej pięknej mamy. Kiedy ona szła na ulicę zarabiać, on kręcił się wokół portu, ale jako że był grzecznym chłopcem, trzymał się z dala od obcych.

Kiedy wieczorem matka wracała do domu, kładł się przy jej obolałych stopach i grzał je własnym ciałem, gdy dźwięcznym głosikiem opowiadała morskie opowieści. Byli szczęśliwi, dziwka z Tortugi i jej ciemnowłosy bękart, którego ojcem mógł być ktokolwiek.

Ale, jak to zwykle w bajkach bywa, w końcu musiało stać się coś złego. Tragedia wcale nie przyszła niezapowiedziana. Nadciągnęła w strugach deszczu, przemoczonych sukienkach, gwałtownym pokasływaniu i krwi na lnianych chusteczkach.

- David – mówiła prostytutka ze łzami w oczach, – Mój biedny mały chłopczyk...

A potem ją zabrali, wrzucili do drewnianej trumny i zakopali. I śliczny chłopiec, którego starzy marynarze znali z widzenia, włóczył się po dokach, płacząc. Aż wziął go pewien kapitan, dał czystą koszulę i miejsce na podłodze w swojej kajucie.

- Davy – mówił z uśmiechem. – Mój biedny mały chłopczyk...

Syn portowej dziwki nie wiedział, że kapitan lubił małych chłopców. Ani, że żaden z nich nie skończył zbyt dobrze.

Ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Kiedy David stał się młodym mężczyzną i nie spał już w kajucie kapitana, a pod pokładem z innymi, śliczny mały chłopiec zniknął na zawsze. A kiedy wybuchł bunt, w jego oczach nie było już srebrzystej niewinności, tylko brązowa nienawiść.

Stary kapitan był pierwszym człowiekiem, którego zabił David, syn portowej dziwki. I w ten sposób stał się Davym.

Po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją, kiedy tańczyła na plaży, bosa i naga. Uzupełniali wtedy zapasy na wyspie, handlowali z dzikimi mieszkańcami. Kupił ją za sznur paciorków, odział w sukienkę i pełen niezrozumiałej wtedy czci wprowadził do swojej kabiny.

- Czy zrobisz wszystko, o co cię poproszę, Davy Jones? - zapytała jakiś czas później. A on, głupi, pokiwał głową, szczęśliwy że może służyć miłości swego życia.

Dziesięć lat był dobrym kapitanem _Latającego Holendra_. Dziesięć lat służył pomocą tym, którzy w przerażeniu i bólu umierali na morzu, był ich Charonem, odprowadzał na drugą stronę, by nie tułali się w nieskończoność po oceanie. Obiecała mu, że będzie czekała na tej samej plaży, na której zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy.

Czekał na nią cały dzień i całą noc. Nie przyszła.

_Holender _stracił swoją glorię, a broda Davy'ego zmieniła się w macki. Przeklęci marynarze narzekali na początku, ale potem przyzwyczaili się do małży, rozgwiazd i glonów, które chętnie żerowały na ich ciałach.

I w końcu spadł w otchłań, na moment przed śmiercią szczęśliwy, bo wydawało mu się, że widzi ją czekającą na plaży, pod błękitnym niebem Karaibów.

Dawno, dawno temu, we wsi pod Plymouth żył mały chłopiec. Mieszkał z mamą, która nosiła kolorowe sukienki i dobrze im się żyło.

- Tato jest marynarzem, pracuje dla Kompanii – mówiła często, dumna. I rzeczywiście, co miesiąc do małego, ale czystego domku przychodziły przesyłki pełne złota. Wiodło im się całkiem nieźle, mieli kury i krowy, a mama nosiła sukienki ładniejsze od tych noszonych przez proste wieśniaczki. Chłopiec lubił jeździć konno, czasami ona się od niego przyłączała i szaleńczo galopowali przez łąki i rzadkie lasy.

Ale jak to w bajkach bywa, nic co dobre, nie trwa wiecznie. Pewnego dnia matka spadła z konia i przez wiele dni leżała w łóżku, jęcząc z bólu.

- William, mój biedny synku – szeptała ze łzami w oczach. - Nie zapomnij, tatuś jest marynarzem, pracuje dla Kompanii na Karaibach.

Pochowali ją w prostej białej sukience, tak innej od tych, które lubiła. Dobrzy sąsiedzi sprzedali dom, ziemię, kury, krowy i konie. Wyprawili chłopca na koniec świata, do Port Royal, gdzie żyli praworządni obywatele, w trudzie i milczeniu przeżywając swoje dni. A resztę pieniędzy podzielili między siebie i dobrze im się żyło.

- Nazywam się Elizabeth Swann – powiedziała śliczna dziewczynka, wpatrując się w niego wielkimi, zielonymi oczami. Tylko tyle pamiętał z dnia, kiedy upiorny statek o czarnych żaglach zaatakował przewożącą pasażerów fregatę. Ale zapamiętał to, co najważniejsze: twarz dziewczynki, tej, która stała się miłością jego życia.

Gubernator, człowiek uczciwy i zupełnie nie mający głowy do spraw praktycznych, długo nie wiedział, co zrobić z ocalonym z tej strasznej katastrofy chłopcem. W końcu wyprawił go do kuźni, aby tam terminował na kowala. Mistrz był już stary i miał ciągotki do alkoholu, więc dobry gubernator Swann ucieszył się, że nie tylko zapewni chłopcu niezłą przyszłość, ale i odda przysługę całemu Port Royal.

I dobrze.

Kiedy Sparrow wciągnął go w tę całą karaibską awanturę, Will nie wiedział, czy sobie poradzi. A potem odkrył, że żegluga przychodzi mu tak naturalnie, jak oddychanie i że wcale nie ma oporów przed walką. I przyszło to straszne odkrycie, że Rzemyk Turner wcale nie był marynarzem na usługach Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej, ale piratem, i że skończył w tak straszny sposób.

Potem przyszła wiedza o nieumarłych, lord Beckett, Calypso, Elizabeth oraz ojciec w załodze _Latającego Holendra_. I już nic nie miało być takie, jak wcześniej.

Blizna bolała, ale dopiero uczucie pustki w piersi było najbardziej przerażające. Koiła myśl, że skrzynię przechowuje Elizabeth w swoim domu na wyspie, na której mieli szansę być ze sobą po raz pierwszy, jak mąż z żoną.

Dziesięć lat był dobrym kapitanem _Latającego Holendra_. Dziesięć lat służył pomocą tym, którzy w przerażeniu i bólu umierali na morzu, był ich Charonem, odprowadzał na drugą stronę, by nie tułali się w nieskończoność po oceanie.

I kiedy mógł zejść na ląd, czekała na niego. Na zielonej łące, wpatrzona w bezkresne morze.

Dawno temu żył sobie mały chłopiec. Mieszkał z matką, piękną i mądrą. Od czasu do czasu odwiedzali ich przeróżni goście, tacy jak straszny wujek Hector i zabawni, jak Pintel i Ragetti. Dobrze im się wiodło, w domu pełnym książek i miłości, ale mama często szła na klif i długo patrzyła na morze.

- Tato jest kapitanem, synku – mówiła, uśmiechając się smutno. - Niedługo się zobaczycie.

I w końcu przyszedł dzień, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawił się nieznany statek, a mama zabrała dziesięcioletniego Jonathana na swoje wzgórze.

A wszystko było tak, jak być powinno.


End file.
